Naughty or Nice
by Radiate-the-Darkness
Summary: Is it fate when you meet a stranger twice? Especially when they're at the mall, dressed as Santa? To top it off, Percy and Leo parades in ugly Christmas sweaters. All the while, Nico is bribed into putting on a non-Santa-like costume with Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth as his working elves. Rated M for suggestive theme. Christmas fic! Mortal!AU Nicercy.


**Author's Notes: Since Christmas is near and I'm craving for Nicercy at the moment, I decided to write this short thing. I intend to write this as fluff but some perverse moments were thrown here and there. So, rated M because of suggestive theme? Sadly, no smut. Sorry. Maybe next time. ****Merry Christmas, readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters. All rights go to their rightful owner.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naughty or Nice<strong>

_Meet me by that new café that just opened up_

Percy's phone rang, the cause of his awoken slumber. He regarded the text Leo sent him and fell back onto his bed with a groan. Lifting one of his pillows, he tried to block out the sun and buried his face in it. After a while, he replied to the Latino who happens to be awake at eight in the morning.

_Hello to you too, Leo. How about you give me, say a few hours, and I'll get dressed, yeah? Sometimes people actually sleep, if you don't already know that_

Not a second later, his phone rang, signaling the Latino's message.

_Fine, fine. But I'll give you thirty minutes. If you don't get your ass out of bed I will personally come hauling you out with me in your pjs_

It isn't long before Percy sprung out from his bed and got ready. Knowing Leo, he'll stop at nothing. He hummed, going through his daily hygiene routine and grabbed whatever he found comfortable in his closet. This being light brown capris shorts, a gray shirt and his favorite blue hoodie.

He grabbed his wallet, pocketed his phone and headed out. Only a few days to go and it'll be Christmas. He shivered even with his hoodie on, he felt the cold caress of the wind. He hurried down the street and walked into the new café that opened up. The bell chimed as he entered. Gazing around, he spotted the curly haired boy seated not too far from him. He contemplated going there but he hadn't had any breakfast. So he went up to the cashier, thankfully not much people awoke this time of the day, and ordered his hot mocha.

Be ignored the other people around him and waited patiently for his drink. His phone vibrated and he took it out.

_I'm few minutes short of dragging you out of that bed, Jackson. Plus, you're missing the view in here!_

He smiled to himself. Leaning a bit, he glanced at his friend who seemed to have his attention elsewhere. A few tables away, there sat a boy and a girl holding their cups and talking. The girl had cinnamon brown hair and a dark complexion although the boy had a stocky built with short black hair and brown eyes. They laughed over something and Percy could see the dreamy expression on his friend's face.

The cashier called out a name after settling one cup down. Afterwards, another one was set down. "For Percy."

Turning around, he reached for his drink but froze when he saw two cups of the identical order. Not even thinking to look which one had his name written on it, he grabbed the one on the left when another hand collided with his. He jolted slightly and glanced at the taller male. "I think that's my drink you're holding," the teen rotated the other cup on the counter and read the name written in black sharpie. "Percy." He said. The male had black unruly hair and dark brown eyes.

"Oh, uh, sorry." He frowned, giving the cup to the stranger who watched him in amusement. They traded cups and stood in silence. Percy couldn't look away from the warm dark eyes that compelled him to stay in his place. "Do you plan on staring at me for the whole day?" The male started to grin.

"What? And let my drink to grow cold? Pfft. No." He rolled his eyes.

"So you admit staring at me isn't a bad idea, then."

"There is a fine line between staring and observing."

"And which do you prefer the term used at the way you were "looking" at me?"

"... Observing."

"Uh-huh." The teen sounded unconvinced as he stared down at Percy. The male shuddered beneath his scrutinizing gaze. "Yeah, nice meeting you stranger." He pursed his lip and moved away from the male. He wasn't going to lie. That man had a delicious looking body and oh _god_ that accent. Percy became mindful of his flushed face and calmed down when he reached Leo's table.

"Hey! Finally. I've been waiting forever. I swear, sometimes I think you're a girl in a boy's body—wait, no. It'd be every way offensive to girls if I described you akin to them."

Percy took a seat facing his friend and drank his hot mocha. "So, what's so important that I have to cancel my sleeping schedule for?"

Leo motioned behind him and leaned forward as if what he's going to say is confidential to Percy's ears only. "I think I found the man and woman of my dreams." He eyed the couple who were inattentive to the two pair of eyes looking at them. What caught Percy's attention is the new guy interrupting the couple's conversation. It's the same teen who Percy met not long ago. He found himself staring longingly at the male's face. The grin on his face as he talked to the girl is driving Percy crazy. Oh, and the way he laughed.

Percy absentmindedly smiled as he roamed his eyed downwards. Not a bad sight either. "Are you even listening to me? Earth to Percy? Hello? This is your captain speaking. We are flying the Valdez aircraft. If you don't do as I say, I will knock you off the airplane immediately. Thank you for flying with us." Percy groaned when a hand smacked him lightly on the shoulder, causing him to break his trance over the hot Italian.

"Yes?"

"Got your eye on anyone? I call dibs on that hot panda bear and his girl." He smirked.

"I don't think calling a panda hot will make it sound any more alluring. Don't ever use that term when you get the chance to bed them." Percy chuckled. "How do you know they're a couple?" He asked.

Leo shrugged and looked over them again. "I saw them kiss."

Percy stared at him. "And you're not bothered that you're hot panda bear and the girl are together?"

"Nope. If anything, a threesome sounds like a great idea." There it is, the famous Valdez grin. It only applied to Leo since he had elfish features making him all the more mischievous. Percy choked on his hot mocha and settled the cup down. "You are unbelievable." He muttered.

"Believe me when I get them in my bed." He joked.

"Hello there. My friend and I don't mean to interrupt. We couldn't help but notice you sitting here staring subtly at us for most of the time we arrived. I'm not saying it bothered us but—"

"Hey, my name's Frank. This is Hazel. What she's trying to say is, we'd like to be acquainted with you. That amount of staring isn't gonna get you anywhere, you know. Well, it did, seeing as you got our attention now." The male—Frank—who just happened to be Leo's hot panda bear stood at our table, looking back at Leo and Hazel. Percy watched how his friend turned beat red.

"I—uhh... did you hear any of that?" He asked in sheer embarrassment. To his relief, Frank and Hazel looked at each other questioningly. "I'll take that as a no." He sighed. Percy chuckled and got up, catching the attention of the couple and his friend.

"I'll leave it to you to... _entertain_ your guests." Percy smiled innocently at Leo. Before he backed away, a hand ascended lightly on his lower back. The green-eyed male jumped and twirled around to come face-to-face with the hot stranger he was ogling just a few minutes ago. "Well, hello." He blinked.

"_Ciao, ragazzo carino_." Percy knew he felt the shiver that ran down his spine when he developed a sly grin on his face. "I don't know what that means but holy shit." He muttered under his breath. Due to their proximity, the teen heard and laughed in a fruity manner. The brunette felt like crawling in a hole and die. His voice is going to be the death of him someday. "I said you're cute." He raised his hand to tuck away a stray stand of his hair behind his ear.

Percy blushed at the contact. "Oh." Then his eyes widened, realization dawning on him. "_Oh_!" He heard the scraping of chair in the background and a hand latched onto his wrist.

"Listen, loverboy. My friend and I have somewhere to go and I'm sorry for interrupting your flirting. Maybe next time?" Leo didn't wait for a reply as he tugged Percy out of the Italian's grip. Percy spluttered and turned back one last time towards the stranger who has yet to introduce himself. He might've gained the attention of the whole café but that's the last thing on his mind right now.

"You think I'm cute? Let me tell you, hot Italian stranger. I think _you're_ hot, if I didn't make myself clear the first time. Yeah, and that's in English!" Leo hauled him out the café before he could utter another word. The last Percy saw of him is the amused smirk on his lips and his crossed arms. The complete definition of suave.

"That was real smooth, Perce." Leo laughed as he walked down the street with Percy. The brunette couldn't keep the blood rising to his face. He scoffed and glared at the ground. "I'll show him flirty. He thinks he's so cool with his Italian accent ready to woo anyone who bumps into him." He said.

"You'll get your turn. But right now, Piper asked us to meet up with her and Jason. I don't wanna suffer Piper's wrath if we aren't at the mall by ten."

"We got like an hour to waste. What's the rush?" Percy noted the springy motion in his friend's footsteps.

"I don't want a repeat of last time when we got sidetracked and left her waiting an hour for us. That girl's a demon without even trying." Leo shuddered at the memory. Percy shook his head and followed obediently.

Soon, they found the couple sitting at the food court. Percy and Leo froze as they took in the sight of their blonde friend. Jason had on a hideous Christmas sweater as he tried but failed to cover his face in shame. Percy suppressed his laugh but Leo is full out giggling as they approached them. "I can sense the Christmas spirit in here." Percy smiled, earning a glare from Jason. Leo broke out in a fit of laughter and shamelessly insulted Jason's appearance.

"Thanks. You guys are the _best friends_ a guy could _ever_ have." He rolled his blue eyes.

Piper patted him on the shoulder and turned to the pair. "Don't be ridiculous. I got some for you too." To Percy and Leo's horror, Piper dug in the shopping bag that appeared beside her and revealed one red sweater displaying a reindeer's head on the front and one blue sweater consisting of a penguin and tacky designs. If Jason's purple snowflake sweater isn't bad, this was the epitome of horrendous.

Tables turned now. Jason narrowed his eyes and smiled wickedly at them. "I think it's pretty cute, don't you think?" Piper asked. "Yes, it looks amazing. Percy, Leo, you should be thankful my girlfriend bought you these amazing gifts. Why don't you try it on." He said. _You vile creature,_ Leo mouthed as he plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Piper, these are great. But do you really want us to take it? I think your boyfriend'll like these more than we do—"

"No worries. I got Jason three more sweaters. What're you waiting for? Let's see you wear it." Piper urged. Jason nodded in agreement. "As much as I'd love to wear it, I'm sure I'd rather wear it at home." Leo said. "Nonsense. C'mere." Jason snatched the red sweater and smirked evilly at the Latino. Percy eyed the two who began a chase around the food court.

"How 'bout you, Percy? It wouldn't hurt to try." Piper stood up, holding the fabric out to him. If he wasn't mortified before, he was now.

...

"It's simple. All you gotta do it act like Santa. Nico, you go sit on that red throne and wait for people to come running at you. Frank, Annabeth, and Hazel, you're Santa's elves. You can stand by and give children candies from the tray you'll be receiving in a few minutes. Don't worry, it's not drugged or anything. If the parents ask to take a picture of you with their child, allow them. Sounds easy, right?" Reyna, the girl who dubbed herself as their "manager" asked Nico, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel to act as Santa and his elves. It's a yearly thing that goes on in the mall in their area. Nico isn't looking forward to it one bit. And judging by the look on Frank's face, neither did he.

"I better get paid for this." Frank muttered. Reyna waved him off and gave them their costumes. She gave Frank, Annabeth and Hazel identical green outfits with matching tights and shoes. Nico waited for the oversized red coat, the pants several sizes too big, and the white beard but what he got is barely—what's the word?—_Santa-like_. Reyna winked at him. "I figure I'd go easy on you and not burden you with baggy clothing like the previous victims that had to act like Santa. I went for something a little more your style."

She handed him a red tuxedo jacket with tails along with a white hoodie. He's also handed a pair of red leather pants. The shoes were up to him. He regarded Reyna carefully as he took the articles of clothing from her. "What do you mean "_wait for people to come running at me_"? I'm sure this implies not only kids. What're you planning?" He eyed his outfit warily.

"You'll see," she hummed and pointed at the near corridor. "There's a restroom there you could use for changing. I expect you to be wearing the costumes by the time I get back. I'm going to make sure Octavian loses this bet." She mumbled the last part to herself. Hazel stared at her as she walked away.

"What does Octavian have to do with this?"

"Don't know. I'm guessing he's got his own elves and his own Santa. Whatever Reyna's planning for us, I'm wary of it." Frank sighed. "We better put these on." He and the group carried their costumes on their way to the restroom.

A few minutes later, Nico, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank stood in a circle, inspecting themselves. "This won't only attract kids. I'm sure of that," Nico huffed, looking down on himself. "What's Reyna trying to accomplish with this?" Annabeth grimaced as she pulled down the dress riding a little too high on her legs. Frank deliberately crossed his arms to hide himself away from prying eyes. "Let's just get on with this." Nico sighed, heading to where Reyna stood.

She grinned at the sight of her troop. "Not bad, huh?"

"I hate you sometimes," Annabeth blushed.

"We're not your Christmas prostitutes. I would have backed out but this jacket looks good on me." Nico tugged thoughtfully at his red jacket. Hazel rolled her eyes and adjusted her dress. "I hope someday this backfires at you." she joked.

"No, this'll backfire at Octavian. He has his own little group of elves and he thinks he can beat me by getting the most votes. Over there, beside the area Frank, Annabeth, and Hazel will be sitting, a drop box is placed for the votes you'll be getting. Hazel and Annie can hand these papers out and the people can decide whether they vote yours or Octavian's. I'll also be giving out papers equivalent to the ones Annie and Hazel will supply. My money's on you. Go get em'." Reyna clapped them on the backs. She pecked her girlfriend's cheek before leaving them.

"At least we know we aren't the only ones dressed in ridiculous outfits." Annabeth supplied. She and Hazel went to sit down on the small chairs. Nico plopped down on his supposed throne and heaved a sigh. "How many hours before we get to go home, Hazel?" He asked stultified. "Nine." She checked her watch.

"Doesn't Santa have a red hat? I recall he did." A voice called out. Nico's eyes landed on two girls standing not too far from them. They clutched onto their votes and dropped them in the box. One girl strode over to Nico and confidently sat on his lap. He tensed at the motion. He could feel his friends' wide-eyed stares boring into him. Oh, he is going to _mangle_ Reyna for this.

...

A few hours of walking on the other side of the mall, Percy with his eye-catching sweater and his friends passed by a group of elves wearing red blouses, shorts and knee-high socks. They weren't technically elves, they were people dressed as elves. They were given papers on which side to vote on. A blonde lanky teen encouraged the audience to vote for them.

"We should check out the other group; see who's better." Piper waved her vote in her hand and followed the sign that stated where the other group stayed. Percy sighed and buried his face in his sweater. "Leo, I don't think I can go on with wearing this ugly sweater. It's starting to gain attention." He hissed at his friend.

"You think I'm any better? I look like I just beheaded a poor reindeer and sewed it on my sweater!" he hissed back. Jason clamped a hand on their shoulders. "We're all in this together." He joked. Percy and Leo groaned in unison. "This is your fault, Grace. Why did you choose a psychopath for a girlfriend in the first place?" Leo sighed. The blonde flicked him on the forehead.

"The hell was that?" Leo exclaimed. "Did you just flick me? Why I—"

"Oh, I think I like this group better!" A voice interrupted.

"That Santa should be illegal." One girl whispered.

"Look at their cute outfits," another added.

The four friends pushed their way through the small crowd. Piper pursed her lips and turned to her friends. "The elves' outfits are cute." She commented. Percy and Leo decided to take a peek. Hazel and Frank sat together and a blonde girl wearing the same outfit engaged in a conversation with a dark-haired girl. Leo reacted first and sprung out from Jason's grip. What Percy saw made his jaw drop.

"You gotta be kidding, right?" He mumbled, checking out the familiar stranger with the Santa costume. Or he assumed is a Santa costume. The pants looked way too sexy on him.

"Don't just stand there! You see this line? It'll keep growing if we don't line up!" Leo tugged Percy's hand. In line were innocent wide-eyed children tugging on their mother's hands as they neared the bunch and the others, unsurprisingly, were teenage girls. There were a few boys here and there. Jason and Piper watched them. "Oh my god you guys." Piper shook her head and laughed. Leo shrugged. "I want me some of that elf ass." He grinned.

"I will never understand gay attraction." Jason chuckled. "Shut up, Grace. I think I need a visit with Santa." Percy licked his lips. Jason and Piper followed Percy's line of sight. Piper's eyes went wide. "That's a hot Santa right there." She admitted. Jason raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I can do better." He told her.

"Can you?"

"Don't challenge me." Jason smirked.

"As much as I'd love to hear about your sex life, I don't. Keep the sharing to a minimum, if you'd ever so kindly." Leo interrupted, waving his hands at them. Piper laughed and waved them off as the line began to shorten.

"Okay, next one, please." Frank announced. Just as a boy no older than seven years climbed down the Italian's lap, the teen sighed and placed his head in his hands. He motioned for the next person in line and Percy happily danced up to him. Leo made his way to Frank and Hazel, surprising the couple. The male still hasn't looked up. Percy took matters into his own hands and grinned as he sat down on his lap. The Italian jumped at the sudden contact. "Whoa. A bit heavy there—"

"Excuse me?" Percy exclaimed. The Santa imposter looked up and froze at seeing him. He relaxed and the ever-so-handsome grin appeared on his face. "Hello again, _ragazzo carino_."

Percy's breath hitched when his arm snaked around his waist. He smiled cheekily at the Italian. "Hah. Hah. Sorry to burst your bubble but your Italian words don't work on me anymore." The Italian cocked his head curiously yet disbelieving. He stretched and leaned further into his chair. "I don't have all the time in the world right now so maybe later we could—"

"I thought Santa is supposed to listen to people's wishes?" Percy pouted, purposely shifting closer to rub their clothed parts. The Italian eyed his lips. A sly grin broke out on his face as he watched him entranced.

"Alright, I'll bite. What do you wish for?" The Italian asked intrigued in Percy's game.

"Firstly, I'd like to know your name."

"I'm Santa," he smirked.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Your _real_ name."

"I don't think Santa has a real name."

Percy blanched. "Yes he does. It's St. Nicholas."

The Italian's smirk widened as he lifted an eyebrow. Percy's face grew red. "Don't ask. I had a serious childhood." He chuckled and tightened his grip on his waist. "Alright. My name's Nico. Nico di Angelo." He leaned in and whispered into Percy's ear. The brunette shivered and rested his hands on his chest. "Hm. Nico." He repeated.

"I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." He supplied when Nico looked at him questioningly.

"Anything else, _Percy_?" His name rolled off his tongue with his thick Italian accent, giving Percy explicit ideas including a bed and the Italian. He succeeded in vanquishing the thoughts before it worsened.

"Yeah. I'd like to take a picture with you." Percy laid his cards down the table.

Nico looked confused. "Sure. Why? If you don't mind me asking," he shrugged. Percy inclined his head to rest on Nico's shoulder and spoke directly into his ear. "So I can show Santa what I exactly want." He giggled at the surprised expression on his face. Dark orbs stared into his green ones. Lust and warmth swirled through them. "Mr. Jackson, I'm sorry to say but I think you made it on my naughty list this year." Nico breathed. Percy's face went red at sensing his other hand resting on his thigh.

"Hmm. Too bad. Think you could teach me a lesson or two about being naughty? I promise I'll be good." He purred, arching slightly towards him. Nico's eyes grew dark and hazy. "I'd be glad to. Maybe then, you'll get a treat as well." He shifted and moved Percy over his growing erection. The male yelped and stared, stunned at what he just caused him.

"I don't mean to be rude," Nico hummed, his eyes going down to Percy's sweater. "But that sweater looks repulsive on your beautiful body."

"Why don't you take it off of me, then?" Percy teased. "In front of a growing crowd? No way. Only I get to see you in your glory. Maybe later?" Nico bit his lip.

"We'll see about that." He muttered, jumping off his lap afterwards and dragging the Latino behind him. He missed the warmth Nico gave off and glanced one more time at him. Nico sat staring at him incredulously at what happened. Another kid went up and sat on his lap. Percy couldn't stop the laughter than spilled from his mouth at seeing Nico's unnerved expression.

"How's the trip to South Pole?" Jason greeted them on their way back.

"Amazing! I'll be back though. I think I might even join the elves. Get matching green outfits and funny-looking shoes. I look like one, after all." Leo trained his eyes on Frank and Hazel, the couple doing the same at him. He waved and blew a flying kiss. "He's gone in deep." Piper whispered.

"Percy too, apparently." Jason commented, seeing the dreamlike look on his face.

"We are not leaving this mall until they're done over there." Percy said. Leo nodded hastily in agreement. Piper raised her hands in surrender and chuckled. "'Aight. We get it." Jason grinned. Leo's stomach growled, capturing their attention. "I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat!" And thus, the group of friends fled the area to find something edible.

...

Spending the day roaming the mall wasn't supposed to be on Percy's agenda. But after meeting Nico, he refused to leave the mall. Piper and Jason eventually went home and left Percy and Leo to their own doings. The pair happened to be passing by Christmas-themed stalls when Leo tugged on Percy's hand.

"What?" he asked.

Leo pulled him towards the item he found. Percy's eyes widened. A mistletoe. Leo turned pleading eyes on him. "We _need_ to get this. I need to get Hazel and Frank to kiss me. Who knows? Maybe it can work on your Italian Santa too?" He grinned. Percy blushed but didn't deny when he thought it'd work on Nico. They ended up buying the mistletoe, to Leo's delight.

Night came and fireworks decorated the dark sky. Percy and Leo joined the crowd as they watched the beautiful display of pyrotechnics.

"Maybe next week, I could set up some fireworks for us and let loose some of our own. What'dya say?" Leo grinned, nudging Percy's side. The green-eyed male nodded mindlessly, his eyes glued onto the different exploding colors. Unknown to them, Reyna and Octavian ended the bet—with Reyna winning, of course. Nico, Hazel, and Frank hastily changed into their normal attire and set out to seek their beloved.

Frank's the first to spot them. He greeted Leo by surprise as he twirled him around and embraced him, Hazel following after.

Nico isn't far behind as he ran to Percy, hugged him from behind, and spun him around. "There you are," he grinned. The brunette smiled wide and nuzzled the crook of his neck. "Hey Nico," He murmured. He pulled away and pointed at the sky. Nico watched in awe at the fireworks. His eyes settled onto Percy's luminous face. From the dark, he could see his sea green eyes twinkling with delight.

"You look so much better than the fireworks, Percy." Nico whispered, tugging the male closer. Percy blushed and focused on the Italian. "Don't be so cliché." He lifted his hand and thumbed his jawline.

"Here, below the night sky lighting up with fireworks. No, this couldn't get any better." Percy touched his lips. Slowly leaning in, he searched Nico's eyes for permission. The Italian waited not a second longer and closed the distance. Just as they locked lips, the sky filled with fireworks, casting different colors down on who watched.

The kiss felt every way magical. From the moment they stood under the fireworks to the way their bodies fit together nicely. Nico traced the contours on Percy's body as he retracted. He placed soft kisses on his lips, watching his eyelids flutter close. Percy smiled into the kisses and ran a hand through Nico's hair. The Italian reciprocated the action, cupping Percy's face with his hand in the process.

Casting a glance at Leo, Percy found his friend stuttering and holding onto the mistletoe they bought. "What's this?" Hazel smiled. Leo lacked the ability to speak, closing and opening his mouth wordlessly. "I think he wants us to kiss him." Frank smirked. Leo looked ready to explode with the cherry-colored hue on his face.

"Would you like that, Leo?" Hazel asked, coming forward. The Latino nodded. His eyes widened as the girl pecked him, soon followed by Frank on the lips. When they retreated, Leo smiled. "That felt nice." Frank and Hazel wrapped an arm around him, enveloping him in a one-armed hug.

Percy blushed when something—rather someone bit the tip of his ear. "A new beginning is always nice." Nico whispered, hugging Percy closer and nuzzling his neck as they watched the final rays of the pyrotechnics. "I'd like that, too." Percy hummed contently. He placed his hands atop of Nico's. The Italian thanked Reyna silently for making him wear the Santa costume.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>


End file.
